Watching Bruce
by The Seitz
Summary: Some very special partners that Batman doesn't even know he has. (A sort of follow up to "Auld Lang Syne")


Watching Bruce  
By The Seitz  
  
  
  
Ah, hello there, how are you? My name's Thomas I've been assigned to show you around. What did you say your name was again? Right, and is that what you prefer to be called or do you have a nickname or something? No. Ok then we'll just stick to the first name.  
  
Oh, please sit down, how rude of me, my wife would have my hide if she knew I'd forgotten my manors like that. Huh? Oh yes I'm married, lovely lady too, her names Martha. No, I'm not sure you'll be able to meet her today she's out on assignment too.  
  
Which, I suppose, brings me to why you're here. Yes in case it hasn't registered yet you ARE dead. Yes I said dead, not among the living, shuffled of this mortal coil, dead. Get it? I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I don't mean to be so blunt about it but in the long run it's going to be true however the news is broken to you.   
  
Do you need a moment, you know, to get your thoughts in order and the like. Do you want some coffee? I can't cook very well but I can make coffee, would you like some? No. Ok then, are you sure you don't need a minute to yourself. No. Ok then, I applaud your ability to keep you head in all of this. The last person I had to teach the ropes too, well he was a real basket case for the first couple of days. I don't think I'm going to have that problem with you though, and let me tell you, that's going to make this so much easier on me.  
  
What was that? Oh! Yes I'm here to teach you the finer points of being a Watcher. What's a Watcher? Ever heard of an Angel? Same thing really. You are no longer a human, as I said you have died, now your soul has come here and in doing so your race is now that of the angel.   
  
I can see you have absolutely no clue what I am talking about. Ok let me elaborate. Remember back to when you were alive, no doubt you saw a movie or show or something with an angel in it. Ok now remember when the angel finally revealed himself and everyone who was alive looked at him and said "you're an angel!" Remember that. Well in the real word beings like you and me look at that scene and say "No kidding Sherlock."  
  
Still don't understand. Ok I'll make it easier. Back on earth you were a human. You belonged to the human race. Here you're not. You're an Angel, you belong to the Angelic race. Making any more sense? A little? Good. Now, when you were human there were other humans with different jobs, the same principle applies to Angels. The work you're going to be doing as one of us is completely dependant upon how your human life ended.  
  
Does any of that make sense? Good! My word you're a smart one. I haven't had a smart strong willed person to mentor in. . .well since I was alive. Huh? Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about my son that's all. No, he isn't dead, he's very much alive. We'll actually be going to visit him later but first I have a few more things I have to explain.   
  
Like I said, I'm a Watcher. Since you were sent to me it means that you're going to be a Watcher as well. What do we do? That's a very good question. Remember when I said an Angel's job is made by where they were when they died. Well, when a Watcher died, someone who they left behind was so hurt over the death, that as Angels we have been sent back to help that person move past our death so they can fully live their life again. The quick and dirty of it is, that when you died someone who you left behind has decided to let their grief rule them. Now you're going back to watch that person and try and lead them back to happiness.   
  
What? No no. . .ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry I should have laughed. But, that was funny. No, it wasn't a dumb question it was just kind of. . . funny, that's all. In answer to it, no we do not have any super powers to aid us in our mission. We are given a few. . .gifts, yes but every advantage we have also has several rules for its use. It's hard to explain but, first off, you are invisible while on earth. There are no ands, ifs, or buts. You are completely and totally intangible and un-seeable. Wait, let me revise that, there still be times when you can be seen. Other Angels will be able to see you of course, but humans, only the most innocent of humans will be able to see you. And I'm not just talking about babies. I mean innocent as in pure of heart and soul, someone who only wishes to do the greatest good in life, a true saint on earth.   
  
Needless to say there aren't many humans left who are going to be able to see you, and those who can will instantly know who and what you are, and will not disturb you or your mission. And in case you're wondering, no, the person you are assigned to watch will not be able to see you. If they could, you wouldn't need to be watching them.  
  
What? I'm sorry I'm not really sure who it is you're going to be watching. Right now you're going to just be spending the next several days with me or my wife observing what we do. Yes, both my wife and I watch the same person. Our death put a heavy burden on his soul. Who is he? His name is Bruce, he's my son.  
  
No don't bother apologizing to me, it's really a waste of time. How did you die? Oh yeah, you just have to think real hard about it and it will all come back to you. Really, that isn't such a bad way to go, I've heard worse. Me? I was shot. Martha too, we came here together. Poor Bruce though, he was with us when it happened, a mugger wanted Martha's pearls, I took them from her and he shot me as I was handing them over. And then when she screamed he killed her. I'll never cease to be amazed that Bruce wasn't killed with us, I mean, in a lot of ways he was but. . .*sigh*  
  
Anyway, poor Bruce watched the whole thing happen, he never even made a sound, just looked at the guy with those blue eye of his and watched his life get ripped away from him. And it hurt him so much that Martha and I were sent back to try and help him to move past it. That was almost twenty years ago now.  
  
Yeah I know it seems like a long time but when I show you Bruce it will make sense. Speaking of which should we head off. Great! In case you were wondering, once you leave the gates you can fly. Yes, just like Superman. What? No I never saw Superman when I was alive, I was before him. Anyway I'm more of a Batman fan. Yes, Batman is real, what was that? How do I know? Trust me on this one kid, I know.  
  
Oh my word! I still don't know your last name. What is it? Really. That's a nice one, I think I knew someone- no I'm thinking of someone else, never mind. Me? It's Wayne, Thomas Wayne, my wife is Martha Wayne and our son is- yup, you guessed it Bruce Wayne. I take it you've heard of him. I figured as much, you never used to live in Gotham did you? Oh well, then you wouldn't have heard much more than that, the Quake, and then the murder. You did know that it was a frame up right. Bruce never killed that woman, he was framed. You do. Good, I'm just making sure. I don't want you to think that my son is a killer or anything, he's much better than that.   
  
Yes we're almost there, flying is kind of nice isn't it. We're going to the house over there on the hill. Yes the one that looks like a castle. No I never lived in that one. My old house was on the same land though. It was destroyed in the quake, Bruce had this one made after everything settled down. Why a castle? I'm not sure, he wanted it to look at extravagant as possible I guess. His way of reminding people he has money, he has to do that. It's all part of his image.  
  
Oh hell, it's time to dump the cryptic bologna! My son is Batman. Stop looking at me like that, it's true. Yes I know it sounds strange and I know Bruce looks like a moron playboy on TV, but it's all like I said, part of his image. Can we continue this inside?  
  
Thank you. Nice place isn't it? But like I said it's all just for show. Bruce will be downstairs. Oh, I should probably clue you in on the lingo of this place. When someone wants to go to the basement and get a bottle of wine or something, they say "in the basement." Downstairs is the cave. Yes there's a cave under this place. Want to see? Let's go!  
  
We could float down through the floor but I prefer to head down there the way Bruce does. Oh, if you look over there you can see my picture over there with Martha. Yeah that's her, pretty huh. Yeah I'm a lucky guy. Ok here's the entrance. Yes it's behind the clock. What was that? Cool? Oh! I get it, I forgot how young you were kiddo. Never said cool back in my day. Anyway, let's go.  
  
Still think there isn't any Batman? I thought as much. When we get down the stairs I'll show you the Man himself. There he is, in the chair by that computer. That's my boy, Bruce. The other people? Well that's my years of effort. I know that doesn't make any sense. Let's start with the introductions. These people are Bruce's family now. So that makes them my family, so no smart-mouth remarks ok. The boy over there in the black. That's Dick Grayson. Nightwing, no doubt you've heard of him too. He was the first Robin-what? Don't tell me you've never heard of Batman and Robin. The Dynamic Duo. I thought so. Yes there's been more than one Robin. Three in fact, but I'll get to them later.   
  
Dick is Bruce's son. No, not biologically. Bruce was there when Dick watched his parents go down. Yeah, they were murdered too. Circus accident, Poor fourteen year old year old Dick watched them drop right out of the sky. Instant death. Bruce was at the circus that day and, well, he took the boy in and made him Robin, not my exact plan but. .   
  
What? Plan? Oh I'll explain later. Let's stay on topic. Anyway Dick's a real good kid. Perfect for Bruce. Dick has absolutely no ego. Can you believe it? None! I've watched him grow up over the years and it never fails to amaze me. He will never, but never, rub the fact that he's better at something than you in your face. It's really amazing.  
  
Huh? Why aren't his parents here. What do you mean? Oh I get it! Why aren't Dick's folks watching him like I do? Easy, Dick doesn't need them. It sounds bad I know but it isn't, Dick is over their deaths. He does this for a whole different reason that Bruce does. Anything else you wanna know about Grayson? Good. Shall we move on? Good.   
  
The girl on the screen over there talking to Bruce. That's Barbara Gordon. Name sound familiar? Yeah Jim Gordon is her father. Where did you say you were from? And Jim Gordon is known all the way out THERE? Wow.  
  
But his little girl is Barbara. She wasn't his either. He adopted her after his brother died. But you'd never know it just watching them. They are every bit a family as if she was his full daughter. She's a hero too. Batgirl, remember her, that was Barbara a long time ago. No it wasn't anything like Dick's coming into the family with her. She kind of invited herself into the family. Bruce didn't want her out there on the rooftops-what? Oh, when I say rooftops I means out in Gotham doing the superhero thing. Anyway, Bruce didn't want her out there on the rooftops with him and Dick, but did exactly what you would expect a teenage boy who has just seen a pretty girl in a leather costume do, he begged Bruce to let her stay on. Well not begged, but in the long run it was Dick that kept Bruce from taking her off the rooftops-you get what I mean when I say rooftops now- all together.  
  
I wish I could say it was a happy ending after that but I can't. The Joker, you know he is right? I thought so. Well after Barbara had hung up the costume he shows up one night at her doorstep and just like that, the Joker puts a bullet in her spine. I know. You can't see it on the screen but Barbara is in a wheelchair, and will be for the rest of her life.  
  
But that doesn't stop her from helping. She's Oracle now, an information and computer guru. That girl has a brain in her let me tell you. Next to Bruce she is far and away the smartest person I've ever encountered, and following Bruce all these years, that's saying something.   
  
Makes me wonder what she sees in Dick, oh I forgot to mention those two are dating. Don't get me wrong, I love Dick like grandson, but for all of his talents he isn't exactly the brainiest one of the bunch. But he's got a big heart and maybe that's what Barbara sees in him.  
  
Yeah she's s good gal. Speaking of which, look over to the left. The girl in the black. That's the new Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. I don't even know where to begin with that kid. I'll abridge. She was taken at birth by a man who trained her night and day in the arts of killing. The Man never trained her to speak so she grew up knowing only how to understand people through the way they moved. Eventually this man, who was a hired killer, had her kill another man, she did it and it broke her up inside. She ran away and finally came to Gotham after the quake to hide from him. She saved Barb's dad twice and Bruce gave her the costume she's wearing. She can talk now and she spends her life trying to make up for the one kill she was forced into years ago. Is that good enough?  
  
But that's not really what's amazing about her. See how her head is turned in our direction? Wave to her. Don't just stand there looking at me, do it. HA! That's right she can see us. Neat huh? Remember what I said about a pure soul, that's her. For the rest of her life she is going to seek forgiveness and the opportunity to do the greatest good possible for the city. You won't find many people who are willing to do that.   
  
Bruce? No, Bruce's heart and soul aren't that pure. I wish I could say different but. .   
  
But Cassandra she's the newest addition to this little group. Probably the greatest martial artist on the planet, and still so full of innocence that she can get Bruce to do things that I never thought I would see him do, like giver her a present on her birthday. And she's still learning to grow up too. Right now she's learning love. See that boy over there? The dark-haired one who's making goo-goo eyes at her and trying not to let Bruce or Dick see it. That's Tim Drake, her lover. No, not boyfriend, they skipped that part. Yeah I'm serious, consummated the relationship on New Years morning. Kids today, back in my day we would have waited for marriage, but seeing what she's been through, I over look it.  
  
Like I said, that kid over there is Tim Drake. He's another story. Sometimes it's like that poor guy's life is just a test to see how much change a person can take before it gets to be too much. It seems almost like every week this kid something thrown at him. He used to live right next to Bruce with his mom and dad. His Mom was a nice lady, I never minded seeing her, well she died a few years back. His Dad though, that's a different story. I can't see how a nice guy like Tim could come from such a jerk like Jack Drake. The man is clueless, I swear, and would rather send his "problem son" to someone else and have them handle him. More recently Jack found a way to loose all of his money so the family was forced to move to Gotham. It's not fair to Tim to have all of that to deal with, like I said, he's a good kid.   
  
He's the third in a line of Robins. The second? Oh, that was Jason. Look over there in that case. See the uniform. That was Jason's before he died. Yeah he died, the poor kid. How? It's not a nice story, remember the Joker? He beat Jason for a good long time with a crowbar and then blew up the building he was laying in. It's disgusting I know. The Joker, he's the worst of all of these wack-jobs Bruce fights. I haven't mentioned it but Dick has a scar on his shoulder from a bullet Joker put in him. And Barbara, her dad lost his second wife after the quake because of that maniac.  
  
See that old man Tim is pestering. That's Alfred. He's Bruce's butler. He was mine too back when I was alive, you'll never find a greater friend. I honestly have no idea what that man is doing as a butler. He is probably the wisest man I've ever known, the perfect mentor for Bruce over the years. He's been more than mentor, after Martha and I left Alfred took on the role of father AND mother to our son. And, despite the fact that the two of them will never admit it, he's done as well as anyone could have ever hoped.  
  
If it wasn't for Alfred Martha's and my job in getting Bruce back to happiness would be so much harder. But he's there, thank God, always making sure Bruce isn't pushing himself to far over the line and acting as a steadfast guide for all of the children. It's a thankless job, to be sure and yet, night after night, the old man does it. He's truly an amazing guy.  
  
What was that? Oh, they're all getting ready to leave, is what they're doing. It's time to hit the rooftops. Yes, that means go out and fight crime. You're not. . .um. . .squeamish are you? No. Good, I warn everybody I train. When you're watching Bruce, well, it can get bloody. I'm sorry? No, now that you're dead you can throw up or anything but still, blood and violence make some folks uncomfortable.  
  
Shall we follow? Good, I tell you if I end up a watcher for the rest of eternity I'm never going to get tired of the ability to fly. Huh? No, no one will ever be a Watcher forever. You're a watcher until whoever you're watching get better or dies. Well it would be foolish of me to say it's never happened, but it has been a long time since a Watcher failed in bringing their loved one back. And the last failure was certainly before my time. Sometimes I wonder with Bruce. . .  
  
What? Oh it's nothing, I just wonder if Martha and I won't be the next two failures. It seems that no matter what we do we can't bring him out of it. It's really depressing some days, just watching him. But we shouldn't even start to dwell on that. Do you have any questions so far?  
  
Plan? Oh when I was talking about Dick. Ok, I said Bruce making Dick into his sidekick Robin wasn't my plan right? This is how being a watcher works, and listen to this cause I hate explaining myself twice.  
  
As a Watcher you will, to a very small extent, be able to see the future. It's not much, and you can't ever see more than several hours in, and what you see certainly is NOT set in stone, but you can see it. The day Dick's parents were going to be murdered, I knew it was going to happen. So I put the idea of going to the Circus in Bruce's head. He went and I figured that when he saw Dick loose his only family he would be moved to take the boy in. But I never figured that he would create Robin. That's what I mean by the plan. I had hoped that Bruce would take the boy as a son, he did after a while, and eventually that would fill the void Martha's and my death had caused. Needless to say it didn't, but I think I'm getting close. I have to say that, I have to think that one day Bruce will be over our deaths.  
  
What? You want me to explain the seeing the future thing. What do you want to know. Why can't we see farther? It's simple really, because the future can always be changed. What, did you think that there was some great PLAN? Sorry kiddo, no such way, we make our own destiny, what? Don't look so down there, think about it! How would you feel if everything you did was scripted out? Takes the fun out of life doesn't it? We were all put here to do our own thing, no one is meant to die, if Martha and I woldn't have gone down that alley, if I had stopped to call a cab, we would still be alive, but there would be not Batman. Do you see?  
  
What was that? If death can be prevented then how come Dick's parents died. Well I said we could see the future only as far as the end of the day right? I didn't? Sure I did you just missed it. Well that future could be changed. What I saw and you will see is called the most likely out-come. Does that make sense? No? Sorry kid but that's all I've been able to come up with in all my years of thinking.  
  
What happens after I fix Bruce? Ever heard of Heaven? I thought so, that's where I go. When my job is done I move on into the afterlife. Yeah it's kind of nice. I'm sorry? What about people like the Joker? Oh! I get it, they burn kid, end of story.  
  
No. No, I'm not worried I won't fix Bruce. See my case is special. Bruce created Batman when he promised us that he would rid Gotham of the kind of people that killed us. Now originally, our mission was to get Bruce to abandon Batman and live his life, but here's the kicker, as Batman he has done so much good to this planet the powers that be are re-looking at our mission objective. They are saying maybe if we can get Bruce just to move past our death and remember us in respectful homage, he could keep being Batman in our name. Kind of like when someone names a building after someone else who died. Get it? Yeah the Archangels are still discussing it. They're the Angels who were around at the beginning. They make the rules, and don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough. If they can't figure out what to do they're going to take the case up to the Big Man himself. No, Martha and I haven't met him yet, what do you mean? I'm sure you can see how someone as important as HIM doesn't exactly have time to go walking around shaking every new Angels hand. Don't worry, eventually he meets everybody, he just has to find the time.  
  
Man! Time sure flies when I sit back and run my mouth doesn't it? Looks like Bruce is headed back to the cave. Wanna beat him there? Yeah, you just have to make yourself fly faster. Oh it's easy we can go there as fast as we want. Just follow my lead.  
  
See, we're here already. And here comes Bruce. It's basically just computer work for him for the rest of the night. Strangely this is the part I love the most about watching him. When he's in the suit but he's got the cowl pushed back and his hair is all ruffled out like when he was a boy. Lord in Heaven Bruce looks good.   
  
You know, I never would have wished this on him. For all the good he's done as Batman I just wanted him to be happy, you know? Start a life for himself, settle down and find a lady. I know there's a woman out there for him. The two see each other all the time too, since she works right here in Gotham. Her name is Selina and oh lordy have I been working on getting her and Bruce together over the years. If the two weren't so damned stubborn then it would have been done, but alas, I have to keep trying at it with Martha.  
  
Well it's getting time to head back. Do you know the way there? No? I'll give you a hint, go up. Yeah don't worry about it you'll get there before to long just keep going up. Me? No I'm gonna stay and watch Bruce for a while. Like I said, this is the best part of my day, watching him work on that computer. When he sits there I can just see Martha and I in him. He has my eyes, Martha's nose, my build, Martha's fire, my hair and Martha's grace. I tell you just sitting here and watching Bruce. . .I couldn't be any more proud kiddo. But anyway you can head back. No, no don't. . .don't worry about me.  
  
I'm just gonna sit here and watch my son for a while.  
  
  
fin 


End file.
